Lucius Malfoy's Last Act of Love
by mspolapotter
Summary: Lucius may have always been the bad guy in our eyes. But what we might not have known is a secret deal he had with someone from a different world... [Rated as such for implications]


Welcome, everyone to my first crossover.

To all who do nto know me, I am mspolapotter, usually on the Harry Potter side, writing DraMione and HarMony. But every once in a while, I go off my rocker and do stuff like this.

Stuff that reveal how much of an obsessive fangirl I actually am.

However, this fanfic will not go uncredited. I would like to thank my older sister for helping me develop this evil idea that suddenly presented itself in my brain a few days ago.

So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Not Harry Potter, not OUAT, nor do I claim ownership of any. I am only a helpless fangirl who has to do something so she won't skip and squeal all the time.

Rated for some implications.

* * *

_**Lucius Malfoy's Last Act of Love**_

* * *

He looked at the blond child sleeping soundly in his silver and green bassinet. He was so oblivious to what was happening to his world. To him, the world consists of his house, his crib, his mother, his father and all the house elves that bring him whatever he wanted.

"You'll be safe here," Lucius Malfoy whispered to his baby son, sweeping the tendrils of blond hair gently away from his son's forehead. He gently lifted his son up and cradled him in his arms. He stirred a little but fell into sleep soon enough. "I love you Draco." He pressed his nose to the Draco's little button nose. "Dada loves his little boy."

The door opened gently and a lithe blonde woman who could only be the boy's mother entered the room and joined her husband.

"You know we can't keep him," the woman said. It seemed like it pained her to say this, but she knew that they had no choice. "It's either we give him away or we let him die. The Dark Lord will not allow this. Not unless we train him to be…one of us."

Lucius gulped. He couldn't do that—wouldn't do that—to his own son. His own world had been plunged into darkness and evil, but when he laid eyes upon his son, a silver lining finally broke through the clouds. The moment he saw him, he knew that he wasn't going to be the one to let his son into his world.

But he had no choice.

"I have a solution," Lucius said to his wife.

She looked at him alarmingly. It seemed like they were thinking the same thing. "Lucius—"

"I have made up my mind Narcissa," Lucius said firmly. "I am not going to let him grow up away from us."

He placed a light kiss on his son's forehead. He began to stir again. Then he rested his forehead on Narcissa's. Tears began falling down her pale cheeks.

"Promise me that you will tell him everyday that you love him."

"I promise," she whispered. She then tipped her face a little and gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," Lucius replied. He then placed a lingering kiss on his son's tiny nose. Then he leant close to his ear. "Dada loves you, my son. You are Dada's greatest gift. But Dada has to go."

Little Draco stirred more and soon he began crying. It was as if he sensed that things were about to change.

* * *

Lucius Apparated to a different world. For a while, he slumped to the ground, his strength almost drained by his travel. After a few moments he stood up and knocked on the door of the small castle in front of him.

A woman clad in sparkling blue robes smirked as she opened the door.

"Come in," she said in a sly voice. Lucius followed her command. "Would you like anything? Tea? Coffee—?"

"I do not need any of your fake pleasantries, Cora," Lucius replied scathingly. "I am here on business."

Cora's mouth twitched a little. "To what do I owe this pleasure then, darling?"

"Protection," Lucius replied. "I need you to protect my son. I need you to protect him from…the Dark Lord…and from myself."

"Ah, we have similar problems, I presume," the woman named Cora replied. "But I doubt that your Dark Lord is about as powerful as our Dark One."

"Everything has a weakness," Lucius replied. "We will find out soon enough."

"Why would the child need protection from you, Darling?" Cora inquired further.

Lucius hesitated. "I need you to take my heart."

Cora's smile widened. "And why should I grant you both? Unlike in your world, magic comes with a price."

"I am prepared to pay any price," Lucius said.

"Any price?" Cora asked.

"Any price," Lucius repeated with finality.

Cora started walking in circles around Lucius. "Come with me."

Lucius did as ordered. Cora began walking up a grand staircase. She then led Lucius into a big dark room and with a wave of her hand, locked the double doors.

It was a large bedroom.

Lucius gulped, bracing himself for what Cora was about to ask for.

"Both spells need only one thing," Cora said. "Magic that powerful shall be sealed by something equally as powerful."

"What is that?" Lucius managed, afraid to ask.

"One last act of love," Cora replied.

* * *

**Ten years later**

Draco Malfoy locked himself up in his study and broke a vase against the wall. He had once again been subjected to pain by no less by his own father. It had been like this ever since he grew up, but still he didn't understand how and why. How can his own father be doing such unspeakable things to him? Why was he doing this to him? What was he preparing him for?

Soon his mother entered the room.

"Go away," he managed. This time, there were no tears and no sobbing. Tears are for the weak, his father had said. And he had learned that lesson all too well.

"Draco," her mother said gently. She pulled him in his arms. He was still a child and yet she hoped she understood more.

"Why does father do that to me?" he asked, his voice muffled by his mother's clothing. "Doesn't he love me?"

"Oh, my sweet," Narcissa consoled fondly. "Your father loves you very much."

"You say that to me everyday," he replied. "For once, I want him to say it himself."

"He did," she reassured him. "He used to, in fact. But then, things…began to change. Your father made a lot of sacrifices for you, Draco. Please do not hate him for that."

"I want to understand," Draco said.

"You will," Narcissa said. Draco buried his face in his mother's hair. "Soon."

* * *

Lucius watched from the slightly parted door as Narcissa interacted with his son. He suddenly felt a rush of anger, the strongest thing he'd felt since Cora took her heart. He wished he could do that to him. Tell him that he was not mad. Tell him I love you everyday. He wanted to but…he just couldn't.

He knew he inspired nothing but fear in the little boy. But this was a choice he made. He was willing to witness him grow up hating him rather than not see him grow up at all.


End file.
